All I Have Left
by Xenolord
Summary: [AU] Lotte reminisces on her time spent with Laura, and mourns her death. ShoujoAi. Implied Yuri.


Disclaimer: Clock Tower belongs to HUMAN Interactive. Not me.

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to KazeTaco of the "Don't Cry Jennifer" site. It's Shoujo-Ai, once more, this time featuring Lotte and Laura. So... what would that acronym be... Latte? I can see that right now! You go into a coffee shop, and you order a Latte, and I'm right behind you, and I'm like I prefer LoNnifer! And I get kicked in the nuts. Anyways. Continuing.

All I Have Left

You were it. You were all that I ever cared for in this world, Laura... every time I breathed, I breathed for you. Every step I took, I took for you. Every single thing I did in this world, I did for no other reason, then to be with you. I would do anything for you. I would walk through fire for you, walk through bullets, across busy highways... anything for you.

I would even die in your place. I would lay my life on down, if for no other reason then you may live. The only time I truly feared for our friendship was all those times we were almost separated. All those times we almost went to different families... victims to adoption. You would always smile and say 'Don't worry, Lotte. We're always going to be friends! No matter what!'

As I lay here, I think, that there was something... more. Something different I could have done where you may be alive now. Something that could have kept you from dying... Why... Why did you have to leave me alone...

-Earlier.-

I crept throught the darkened mansion searching for the other girls. We got separated after a strange kid with scissors attacked us. I managed to escape via the balcony in the foyer, but I couldn't see where you ran... I couldn't see where Ann was... I couldn't even see where I was. I just kept running, hoping not to die. If only I would have stopped and answered your cries.

I didn't want to believe that we would all be killed. I didn't want to believe that something would want to kill us! I just couldn't comprehend that fact. Why? Why, too many whys! Too many questions, not enough answers!

I find myself hiding in a box, the snip snip of those horrible scissors right in my ear. One noise, on small noise, and it would be over. I have my hands clasped shut over my mouth, and my back against the crate's wall, as not to move. Just a little longer, and he'll be gone. My thoughts drift back to you, Laura. I think about all those happy times we shared. All those days we went to the park together, all those days we stayed up with Ann and Jen, telling stories... it seems so long ago, yet just yesterday.

The sound is gone now, as is my pursuer. I think I'm safe... for now. I climb out of my box and look around. In the chaos, I never realized I ran into the courtyard, and was standing in a box on the side of a door. The only viable escape was a small shed across the way. Praying, I run to it and fling the door open.

"It's no longer looking at Jennifer..." A creepy voice rumbles in my ears. I look across and see the figure of a gaunt old man speaking to another figure. In the dim light, the other figure is hard to make out. I squint and look harder. _Jennifer..._ I think as it hits me.

"Jennifer!" I call out, running to the cage.

"Lotte!" She replies, going to the door.

"Half a sec, and I'll have you out." I look at the lock on the door and pull a hair pin from my pocket. Inserting the hair pin into the lock, I begin wiggling it around until the lock pops. I smile. "There you go! Come on, let's get outta here!" I try to remain calm, but on the inside, I'm scared. Scared for what might have befallen you, Laura. I run for the door and bolt outside. Something hits me on the head. It hurts and I go down, only a grunt following me down.

"What a pity..." I hear as the world goes black. My thoughts, even when I cannot retain consciousness, always find a way to think of you. We knew it wasn't right... we were too young... but we couldn't wait. The two of us were fourteen... and already had experienced love like no other. You had your regrets, but they were easily dismissed. Even at your age... you were so well developed...

"...e." I heard in my subconcious from miles way. I moved, but not on my own. "Lotte!" The voice shouted again. My eyes flew open.

"Mmmmm..." I muttered, the back of my head throbbing and my side in great pain. "Jenn... ifer...?" I asked, my vision coming to. I saw Jen's face looking over me with concern in her eyes. "The switches... in the tower..." I managed out before my vision began to deteriorate.

"Lotte... don't you leave me alone! I need you!"

"Jen... you've been a great friend... my best... thank you..." I spoke as the world clicked off like a lightbulb.

I didn't awake again until what felt like seconds later. I was sprawled out on the grass, the sun hitting my eyes.

"Yes officer. Yes. You'll find him at the base of the Clock Tower. I had to kill them, you understand, right?" Jennifer's voice came. "It was either him or us..." I tried to open my eyes, but the refused. I tried to open my mouth, but it rebelled. I tried to make a sound, but my throat held all sound hostage.

"Alright, boys. Search the area for more bodies. We're looking for at least three more corpses. Should be a young boy, and elder woman, and a young girl. Get going!" A gruff male voice commanded. The sound of feet could be heard around me. I managed to crack an eye open. The sun... so blinding... I shut it again. I heard another set of footsteps walk around my left.

"Ann... I'm sorry you had to die... I'll never forget you..." I heard her give Ann's body a kiss, and she stood. "Lotte... god, why, Lotte... You and I were always the best of friends... I'll never forget you either..."

"I'd hope not..." I managed out. "'Cause I'm still not quite dead..." I opened my eyes, the sun blocked by Jen's head.

"Lotte!!" She shouted, pulling me into her arms. Pain coursed up my side.

"Ow! Ow! Hey, that hurts!" I complained. She didn't let me go, she just kept hugging me.

"Hey, we got a live one!" An officer called. Jennifer looked away from me. I heard a girl coughing.

"LAURA!" Jennifer called. I sprung up, ignoring the pain in my side and head. Laura was being led out the front door, supported by two cops.

"I'm okay... just out of breath..." Laura muttered.

"Where were you?!" Jen asked as I grabbed one of Laura's arm, freeing the cop's arm.

"I was hiding... in the armor..." She responded.

"Smart girl..." Jen muttered.

"That's why I love you so much..." I cooed, kissing her on the mouth. Jen was staring at us, along with the second cop.

"I think I'm gonna go over... here now... and see to Ann..."

"No... it's cool. I'll just lay here and wonder what's going on now..." I heard a mumbled growl from a distance.

"Ann! You're alive! But... the pool..." Jennifer ran to Ann's side.

"Please! An athlete like me? Drowning in the one place I love? As if." We all laughed. I kissed Laura one last time, this time, with glee that we all survived.

"Come see me tonight..." Laura whispered in my ear. "I want to get back to where we were last night..." I smirked.


End file.
